Talk:Super Dokkan Festival: Trunks (Teen) (Future)/@comment-38226373-20191019210504
Global players out there.... honestly this banner isn't as good as people make it out to be. Yeah all the featured units are DFEs but 3 of the units on the banner really don't make this worth it a ton. Future Gohan is just an underwhelming DFE. Trust me if he stacked ATK and DEF on Super instead of just a 1 turn boost, he could've been MUCH better, plus his leader skill is basically not worth mentioning anymore with the TEQ Trunks being there who is literally on the same banner. And before you say "Well he links up well with the INT Future Gohan" well yes but that banner won't come to Global for a long time and not everyone will be summoning on that banner considering it's not a super good one, and next time that Future Gohan returns, this PHY one could be incredibly outdated. With that out of the way, the next 2 ones are PHY SSB Vegito and INT Rage Trunks, and they are just bad now, not only with bad leader skills, but they also have literally no defense. Sure Vegito counters and lessens damage, but not only is it just by a low 30%, but the moment he gets super attacked, you're just gone, it's lights out, While with INT Trunks... well he's just an outdated nuker. Before anyone says "Well their EZAs will make them great!" well first off, we have absolutely no idea if they'll get EZAs, or when they'll come or how good they'll be. And even if they'll be really good, their EZAs won't come to JP for a long time considering the God Leads and No Ki 100% leads still need all of them first, like AGL SV and INT SSB Vegeta, or more F2P units or other random upcoming units like they do sometimes, so don't even think about Global getting it soon, because we probably all know how slow Global gets EZAs, and by then there'll already be another banner with either of them featured with Global knowing that they have EZAs on JP. So only if you know that they'll get their EZAs and that they'll be really great, only THEN use it as an argument as to why these 2 are great additions to the banner, but we'll most likely not know info until after the banners already left. LR Vegito Blue is just better than PHY Vegito Blue, while Prime Battle AGL LR Trunks is just better than then INT Trunks. These 2 get beaten by F2P units with the same name, and that says a lot, and practically makes them useless until their EZAs come out, many months (possibly a year) after them collecting digital dust in your box. As for Gogeta, he's great, but he's popping up more than expected, so it may be a TEQ SS4 Gogeta + PHY Omega and AGL Transforming Goku + TEQ Transforming Frieza all over again, but no need to come to that conclusion until we see him appearing on banners way too much. Still worth summoning for. TEQ VB's great, not great defensively unless you manage to great a ton of supers off, but he holds up very well, SSBE Vegeta is really great. I think the Zamasu Banner is better, seeing as i think TEQ Merged Zamasu is better than the INT Trunks and INT Goku Black better than PHY Future Gohan, not to mention the other great units there, those being Broly, Turles and STR Goku Black. Though TEQ Trunks is better than AGL Zamasu consideirng Zamasu has no defense, though he hits really hard, but TEQ Trunks is better for the IDH (Infinite Dragon Ball History) the LGE and SBR for sure, Zamasu is just a glasscannon, reminisicent of the pre-God lead days. What a rant this was... Trust me, these 2 banners coming up are the best ones that Global hasn't gotten yet (debatably the PHY Piccolo banner but there's no 3 multi 1 free discount plus there's more options with 2 DFE banners being there instead of just 1). It's just that you should wait for Christmas, maybe they'll have a great celebration, instead of a TEQ Hit situation with a medicore banner. But who knows honestly, this could be the Christmas banner, but i doubt it. Either way it won't rival the 2017 one if it's a banner that JP already has that is coming to Global to be honest. (Yeah the 2017 banner has bad/medicore/average units now but back then they were great). But if you're gonna summon, i recommend the Zamasu one more. If the Trunks banner's PHY Vegito and INT Trunks get replaced, maybe with something like idk Kid Goku and PHY Vegeta (won't happen but still) then i would be singing a different tune here.